The Glorified Art Class
by The Impossible Daughter
Summary: "So I just stand here and look good right?" He asked. "Yes, Ed. Just stand there and look pretty, start stripping as soon as you get comfortable." Ms. Hawkeye retorted before moving back towards her desk. "No problem." He took off his shirt, throwing it onto to a chair. College!AU EdWin with a side of Royai


She did not want this class.

She really didn't. But, her advisor said that taking a sketching class would strengthen her ability to draw schematics. The blonde didn't think there was anything wrong with her sketches in the first place, however, since she was on a scholarship, it was best for her to follow the suggestion.

So here she was in her 13th week of what was basically a glorified art class.

This month's project was to sketch a 'live muse' chosen by the teacher herself Ms. Hawkeye. According to the rumors, she was an ex-special forces agent that majored in phycology along with art history after retiring. Another rumor stated that she and Dr. Mustang, a PhD in Chemistry, had served together and we're getting it on after hours. But that's getting off topic. Winry organized her pencils and erasers as she waited with the rest of the class for the 'muse' to show up.

Many of her classmates were setting bets on whether Mr. Mustang would walk in or not. She rolled her eyes at their childish ways. With an elastic, she tied her hair back and fastened a red bandana on her head to keep stray hairs from falling out. As she finished tying the knot, the classroom door opened.

A man walked in and it was certainly not Mr. Mustang. His golden hair was in a ponytail and fell just below his shoulders. He was in black leather pants and a black tank top, his red jacket slung over his shoulder. The man's boots sounded heavy against the tile floor, but he moved like they weighed no more than a feather. Looking over the room, his fresh gold eyes stopped on Winry. He winked and she rolled her eyes in disgust.

He was one of _those_ guys.

"Sorry I'm late, Mustang wanted to go over some formulas before I left." His voice cut through the silence like a knife as he threw his jacket onto an empty chair.

"It's fine." Ms. Hawkeye replied, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Edward Elric and he will be your muse for the month."

He gave a mediocre salute in the direction of the students, "Nice to meet you guys, feel free to call me Ed."

"He's a Chemistry major and has offered to help us for the month." She continued.

Ms. Hawkeye motioned Ed to move towards the platform in the middle of the circle of desks.

"So I just stand here and look good right?" He asked.

The room erupted in laughter, except for a certain blonde in the back.

Who does he think he is? She thought to herself.

"Yes, Ed. Just stand there and look pretty, start stripping as soon as you get comfortable." She retorted before moving back towards her desk.

"No problem." He took off his shirt, throwing it onto to chair with his jacket.

He was standing in a somewhat profile position towards her which gave her a clear view of his abdomen. His very _very_ toned abdomen. Some of the girls giggled while the boys simply scoffed. Ed kicked off his shoes while undoing his belt and let his pants fall to the floor along with his boxer briefs. The entire class had at least a bit of pink dusted on their cheeks. The blonde threw the remainder of his clothes onto the chair with his shirt and jacket. He took a firm stance and looked off towards the wall as if he was trying to analyze the reason for its existence.

"You may begin." Ms. Hawkeye's instruction brought everyone back to the task at hand.

Winry stared at the student. The angle he was standing in made it hard for her to see his lines clearly. She sighed and let her eyes roam. If she was going to do this, she was going to do this right.

She had never drawn anyone from an ercarte position before, but there was a first time for everything. After creating the basic outline, she started with his head. That boy certainly had some great bone structure. His facial expression was serious, but his eyes were a sparkling shade of gold. She then moved on to his shoulders and back. They were strong and firm. For a second, she tried to imagine what they would feel like under her touch. With a shake of her head, she dismissed the idea. The future engineer continued her way downward as she sketched. When she started working on his knees, Ms. Hawkeye placed a hand on her shoulder. Normally, a student would stop their work and acknowledge her/his teacher. However, Winry had become so immersed in her work that she hadn't even felt the teacher's touch. The blonde continued to sketch the other blonde in front of her. It wasn't until Ms. Hawkeye cleared her throat that the young woman snapped out of her trance.

The teacher smiled. "You've got quite the talent Ms. Rockbell."

With a blush she lowered her head, "Um...thanks."

"Class is dismissed for today. I will collect your final draft on Friday."

On that note, all of the students gathered their utensils and Mr. Model stepped down from the platform and started to dress himself. Everyone bolted to the cafeteria center. This left Winry in the room alone with the object of her most recent sketches. She started quickly towards the door, uncomfortable with the idea of staying in the same room with him any longer. She had grown up in an insanely small village where the craziest thing you could do there was ride a wild horse (an actual horse you pervs). Never in her life had she seen someone naked other than herself.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. When she was younger, she would often bathe with her neighbors. Neither of them were older than 8 at the time and she can hardly recall those moments in the bathtub with...

As she reached for the doorknob, her jaw went slack. Her books and bag fell out of her hands and onto the ground.

_It couldn't be... _

The sound of her belongings hitting the floor brought her back to reality. Cursing under her breath, she knelt down and began to pick up her books and papers. Her portfolio was practically empty as multiple drawings and sketches laid sprawled along the floor. Frantically, she tried to stuff her most recent work into her folder. But before she could get all of them, someone knelt down beside her. He picked up one of the very pages she was trying to hide. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

How could she have missed it? Edward Elric, her neighbor for 7 years, her former best friend, her first crush. She used to bathe with him for crying out loud and have splash fights. Winry turned her head to hide the light blush on her cheeks. He definitely wasn't the 7 year old she had last seen all those years ago. He was tall, shoulders broad, with strong arms. She wondered for a moment if they were as warm as she remembered them.

"These are amazing." She heard him say.

"Thanks." She whispered snatching the paper from his hand and stuffing it in her bag.

The blonde stood up and went for the doorknob again. It's best to make yourself known. He probably doesn't remember you. It's been over ten years.

"You signed it Rockbell." He said.

"Yeah, that's my last name." She didn't look at him.

"You're first name wouldn't happen to be Winry would it?" He asked.

She spun around to face him.

"I recognized you the second I walked in." Ed rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "You look great by the way."

The young woman's shoulders relaxed. He might've changed on the outside, but he was the same goofball he was before.

"Well," she placed a hand on her hip, suddenly more confident, "you're not looking too bad yourself."

They laughed in unison, the way they haven't done in years.

"So...uh...do you have any lunch plans? I mean it's fine is you do, I just thought that maybe..." He asked avoiding your gaze.

The Engineering major couldn't help but laugh at the Chemistry major's rambles.

"Relax Edward, I don't have any plans." She smiled.

She was supposed to meet up with her friend Paninya, but she's sure that the brunette wouldn't mind her skipping out on one lunch. The lie was worth the look on his face. His eyes wide, grin wider. He almost looked like he was glowing.

"I know this amazing café a few blocks from campus. It has the best apple pie you will ever have the pleasure of tasting."

"I can't turn down apple pie, can I?" She asked playfully.

"I think you might get arrested is you do." He joked back.

After catching up over lunch, exchanging numbers, and making plans to go out for a drink sometime, a thought occurred to her. Maybe this glorified art class wasn't that bad after all.

**A/N **

**This got so cheesy towards the end. Please accept my deepest apologies. I blame the cheesiness on the Christmas movies my mom forced me to watch with her today. They were worse than an 8 cheese quesadilla (not the good kind). Don't forget to Favorite and Review! Your reviews give me life :D**

**I, unfortunately, do not own FMA. **


End file.
